La Gitano
by AmeOfTheNight
Summary: After Armageddon, Gypsies are being prosecuted as witches by the Vatican. One of them, Siena Catalano, is going through a journey where she meets Vatican members that she warms up to and finds out what life really is.OCxOC
1. La lluvia

Through the rain, through the cleansing of tears, my feet trampled against the cold hard ground of the marvelous Rome. It was quite cold; my feet became numb with repentance and guilt. The statues of our Mary and our Father were looking upon me like God to a killer. My hands enclosed by my slightly colored skin were stretching a transparent shawl with crimson pigment painted within it. My face with slightly green doors and scarlet doorsteps glanced around like a spinning top. My viridian skirt swished around as I sped to look for some shelter in the cold desolate roads.

My name is Siena Catalano, 16 years of age and an orphan, to say the least. I am a gypsy surviving after Armageddon, the war of the world. I have no words to say, just these about my life, as a witch, as a woman. It is as if my walk is like God on the beach, taking me through, but not having it processed through my mind.

Tonight, as if it were a sign, I had seen some dark clouds before it rained tears of His Holiness. I ran to the streets, away from my troupe of dancers. It was not of my senses, that incident, for I love them like a family, but I had heard much noise somewhere else and it was like it was bidding me closer to it. I managed to get lost, but I ran inside the nearest church - the best prison for a mere gypsy. Before that, I had seen a stooped shadow. I stopped and looked at him, feeling quite melancholy. I lowered my shawl from above my head and let the water cleanse my soul and my body. The wind was cold, but refreshing. My clothes, a long red skirt with a shawl tied around it and a tunic, were soaked immediately. For reasons unknown, I floated to him like a ghost. I stared at him for a while and he didn't react. He probably lost someone close, I concluded. I smiled in empathy and I pulled out my bag and handed him a dry blanket I saved for cases like this. I could survive without it.

"Sir," I said,"I do not think you should be outside in this weather."

He looked at the blanket I had in my hands. He looked to me and looked down. I sighed.

I took out a tambourine, for a reason unknown as well, and smiled.

"A priest," I said, waving the tambourine, saying to a little tune, "Shouldn't be here wallowing in self-pity, should he? He should be helping others, like the ones he loves."

I gently pulled the blanket over the priest's shoulders and put my wet shall over his head. "You should be at home in a nice warm place laying your head to rest…"

I heard rings of gypsy bells. Shouts painted with venomous cries of death stained my ears. I jerked my head back in alarm and my earrings jingled. I left the tambourine and ran from that place to a sanctuary. I flew over the ground as fast as a hawk.

I got close enough to the village nearby and I saw flames climb the sky. My eyes turned scared like a dog with its tail in-between his legs. I ran in a diagonal direction and shouted, "Sanctuary! Sanctuary!"

I felt a cold strangeness underneath my back. I stopped to rest for a moment and looked up to the ceiling. I gasped. I felt a shatter to my heart and a vibration through my earrings.

"So it wasn't a dream," I said,"I am captured, o Lord."

I then wept for a long time, the longest time since I lost my borchia, my love Vincent.


	2. El Salvador

The beautiful golden walls brought to me a sense of conformity to this prison of mine. The statues of the saints and the pews seemed so insolent compared to the Virgin Mary right in front of me, illuminated by the rays of God. Her holiness was unleashed and was been consumed by my gaze. It was disturbed by a silent song of sorrow. I took my shawl and drained it of the water as it dropped down onto the floor like the blood of a lamb. I made a slight skip as a start to my run and I paced the corridors of the cathedral to get closer to the whimpering of the song. It reminded me of the song my friend Mesilla sung to me before.

_'My mother, be strong, my sister, be well,_

_My Father, aid me, My brother come to me_

_Everything will be fine,_

_my friend, my dearest companion'_

As if my mind was a player, I sang that song, echoing the corridors like the angels' voices. It was like a rope guiding my way through the maze. At the end, I saw a boy, about my age, maybe a bit older, weeping like a mourning victim of a death. I have seen this many times. My eyes softened and I walked a bit closer.

"Excuse me," I said, "Are you alright?"

The boy jerked his head back and shrieked. I jumped out of fear, but I relaxed a bit afterwards.

"I'm sorry!" I said, kneeling, "I didn't mean to startle you! I only meant to see who was crying."

The boy looked down at me, and then looked away with timid eyes, "I'm sorry."

I looked back up to him, "No need to apologize, I was just worried that you might be a loner or a gypsy of my troupe-"

"Wait, a gypsy troupe?"

"Why, yes," I said, walking a bit closer to the boy, "Have you heard of the troupe Rosalina? I'm part of that troupe."

I brushed off some of the dirt on my damp skirt. I managed my long hair and pulled it over one shoulder. Afterwards I drained my skirt of the water from the rain.

"Who are you?" asked the boy. I could tell he was becoming very interested with me. It's not everyday you see a lone gypsy in a godforsaken palace of God.

"I should really be asking you," I said, "But since you asked nicely; I am Siena, nice to meet you."

I walked a bit more closely then jumped up the steps to where he was crying - the sanctuary of the Virgin Mary.

"Let me guess," I said, putting a finger to my lips, "Looking at your clothes, you must be important in the clergy, correct?"

"Um...yes, you could say that..."

"But before we discuss your ranking, would you be so kind as to tell me your name?"

The boy was startled slightly, but relaxed a little more, "Alessandro."

I looked at him closely. I lifted a hand to his cheek, gracing it a little.

"Alessandro XVII? You're the pope, right?" I said, coming to a conclusion, "Don't worry, my hands may be brown, but I'm not dirty. Shouldn't you be at the cathedral?"

Alessandro looked at me with scared and terrified eyes. I stepped back a couple steps. So scared-those eyes-and yet so familiar. Carmine, my sister not by blood, had those eyes when she died. I could never forget them.

"You are here because you don't want to be there? I see. I'll help you escape!" I exclaimed with echoes among the chorused walls.

"Wait, what?" asked Alessandro, "You're not going to turn me back?"

"Of course not!" I said, clutching his hand, "I'm not that cruel! Let's go to the gypsy town! I will teach you everything to know about the inside of Rome!"

"Wait!" he said, unwillingly, "Siena!"

"Relax, Your Holiness," I said, "It's more exciting to see the place where I live! It's always in color and sounds!"

"Colors?"

"I'll show you it all!" I exclaimed proudly and tugged him closer to where I came from, "The proud colors of the city Purlieu!"

"Purlieu? Where is that?"

"It's the Gypsy Capital. It's a place surrounded by golden walls and people sing and laugh and dance with such happy faces, you'll have to see it for yourself!"

My thoughts were happy just thinking about it. It was my home, my homely gathering spot I wished to see.

"It is a long journey," I said, "My troupe is going back to Spain and I have to follow them. Would you like to come with me? For a new world, for a new beginning, I always say, Alessandro."

He stopped to think a little more, "Um, I-I-I am not very sure, Siena. I-"

A crash was heard. My heart panicked and skipped out of my chest. I stood in front of the pope like a knight to his master. What happened afterwards was all a blur. I remember being knocked out and arms around me. I then felt liquid and cries of agony.


	3. El Matanza

When I woke up, I felt wintry. My eyes opened to see that I was at the altar in Mary's arms. The stone was chilling my body and I heard nothing. I saw all these bodies around me, corpses of my fellow troupe members.

My heart fell into anguish and I screamed. The scent of death ran into my nose like a stallion. The blood was a mother, streaming into many different children. I felt warm tears fall from my eyes and I sobbed.

"Da, quaesumus Dominus, ut in hora mortis nostrae Sacramentis refecti," I murmured through my tears and sobs," et culpis omnibus expiati, in sinum misericordiae tuae laeti suscipi mereamur. Per Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen."

My prayer hopefully pulled through. I felt ,though as if it were a scent, a strong sense of danger. This wasn't the end of the pain.

"You! Gypsy!" rang a venomous voice from the door. My head jerked with scared thoughts and my body became numb.

The booming voice of the man at the door frightened me. I saw piercing eyes. I rose from the statue of Mary and slowly came down. Out of fear, I ran quickly to the sanctuary. I heard shouts of the voice behind me and I reached into my pouch on my skirt and I pulled out a few pellets.

"Gypsy! Halt in the name of God!" the man said as he cornered me.

I threw down the pellets in front of me. I disappeared in the smoke.

"Witchcraft…" said the man in disbelief.

I appeared outside the church and I ran to the east. I heard the clanks of soldiers' armor behind me and my heart was beating so hard.

"Stop, gypsy!" shouted the man again. I threw down another pellet and a boom sounded. I jumped onto the roof. I look down at the soldiers running around looking for me. I looked to the cathedral and started to run there.

It did not seem to be closer but neither did it seem too far away. It was till sunset I decided to stop. When I made my last stop onto a roof, I seemed to notice that the procession of soldiers was stationed around the tavern I was standing upon. I sat down and looked to a clothes store deep in thought.

I jumped down into the nearby alley way. I looked both ways before sprinting like a broad stallion across the street into the clothes shop. I saw that no one was there.

"Hello?" I asked. The silence was broad, but yet so alone and silent.

Dress next to hats next to shoes next to abandoned diamonds. That is all I could say to describe this shop. I dropped down my skirt, my shirt, and my gypsy belongings. My bandana fell to reveal my long brown hair. I picked out a simple plain dress that was brown, like my skin. Thank goodness that my skin was a very light brown. I put a white shirt under it.

I put my hair into a very intricate bun with all the jewelry. I put my pendant, the one thing I did not remove, around my necklace.

The last thing I did was fold my clothes neatly and put the Seal of Roselina, the one thing that marked me as a gypsy, in a box and stuffed it into a shelf nearby. I put on some flats that I wore as a gypsy. Fluttering like a butterfly, I spin around and saw myself in the mirror. I wasn't Siena now, this beautiful figure wasn't Siena, it was Creola.

I started to sob and sunk to my knees and cried. I took my gypsy belongings and put them into the bag I carried around. I looked into the mirror and saw a black fire; eyes coming out of it. Two figures coming out of that fire, one white, one black. They were fighting.

I heard a thunk at the door and the illusion disappeared.

The door was being pushed in by a large fist. I screamed and hid behind the desk. I took a look up and I saw a gas mask. I gasped and scrunched back into a corner. Throughout all the chaos, I managed to throw a smoke bomb to cover my escape. I ran up the creaky stairs and ran down the hallway that met to another set of stairs. I ran to the window and I could tell that the men in masks were catching up to me.

I dared to look back and I saw the masked men hot on my trail. I jumped through the window and I felt sharp stabs of the glass pierce my skin. I fell from the third story building and was hoping to land on the ground, but landed into the arms of a knight.

'What?' I asked myself shocked.

The knight shouted some nonsense I could not catch, but I fell in his arms asleep and my bun fell out of place.


	4. La Conversación

Hey, AmeOfTheNight here! Just wanted to clarify that Siena comes from Hispania and she speaks Spanish. She can speak English, but she refers to things in Spanish. I will have translations of what she says at the bottom.

Enjoy!

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a nice warm place that felt like pillows. I opened my eyes and saw an angel gazing at me. It was in a white light with brown hair strewn around the air. He smiled with such reddened cheeks. His medallion had a _león_, a lion roaring to protect it's pride. 

I smiled and laughed a little bit, "God hasn't helped the outcasts yet, has he, Vincent?"

The angel disappeared into the light. More tears fell down my face.

A knock sounded on the door. I gasped and I shuddered a little bit. I relaxed and said, "Come in!"

The man with long blue hair came in with such fancy attire. He had on a battle dress of red with a silver chest plate and had a few badges here and there. He looked like the average gentleman.

"Miss, are you feeling alright?"

My cheeks reddened just a tiny bit and I thought about it quickly. Should I retort back with a fierce tongue or should I play along. I chose the second choice; I did not want to be called a witch. It was very impertinent.

"Ah, yes," I said, smiling and bowing my head from where I sat," Very much so, thanks to you!"

I raised my head and smiled. It was not an act, but neither was it genuine; that laugh or smile. The man had an eminence that frightened me. He was staring at me, stern but amused.

"If you please could," I said, "Could you tell me your name, dear knight?"

"Brother Petros Orsini," said the knight and bowed like a butler would, "At your service, miss."

I smiled compassionately like a nun. "Please," I said, "Call me…"

I stuttered for a couple moments, thinking about nothingness. Petros, Alessandro, Mary, Jesus…What is in a name that marks it as your own? What is in a name that controls you? Why am I thinking of this now?

This thought of mine brought me to the conclusion that a new beginning

"Siena, Brother," I said, "Call me that."

The brother looked intently at me for a while. I tried to keep smiling during that time, not to seem to suspicious. He seemed to consent with my expression.

"Siena," he said, "A name of a great and vast place. Do you come from there?"

I smiled a little, "Not really, I originate from Hispania. I am the 3rd daughter of the Marques of Castile and the Duchess of Marseilles, "I looked to him and waved my hand in prayer pose, "They were married against their own will for diplomatic reasons…They tragically died when I was ten."

A stunning silence fell upon us. My hand covered my mouth as I looked out the window. I didn't have the heart to speak after my memories flashed into my head.

Petros just stood there," Go on, I want to hear more."

I looked at him and nodded, "As you wish, Petros. My parents' will said that I would go to the Medici household in Florence to live, but my uncle got into a debate and said I shall marry to my cousin Aurelius who is a duke in Venezuela. I had never met him in my entire life. I was appalled by this rash decision my uncle made. I was then sent on my journey to Venezuela, that country with gypsies running around."

Petros' face scrunched together in disgust, "Those gypsies, they are a threat to the Holy Empire. They are maggots on God's holy reign."

I was not amused. I kept my emotions under control and glanced to the window and sighed a bit. I could anticipate something big was going to come. I saw a white dove fly by in the night sky.

"I'm not surprised, Petros. You are the Director of the Inquisition, are you not?"

Petros nodded proudly and stood up straight,"Yes, ma'am.I am the Bureau Director of the Inquisitorial Department."

I smiled a little bit, "You have heard of the Spanish Inquisition, I'm guessing? It was before Armageddon, as I recall.

"The Spanish Inquisition was created by King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella of Spain, now, Hispania. They killed off Jews, homosexuals, Lutherans, and many more who would covert to Christianity. They claim to be doing the goodwill of God. If God created them, why did they die?

"God loves the gypsies, Brother, he created them. God loves all his children."

A blast sounded and wind surrounded me. I gasped and felt warm hands around my body. I was about to scream until I was knocked out.

* * *

_león means Lion_

_The Other titles are in Spanish, too._

_Translations:_

_1. La IIuvia means "The Rain"_

_2. El Salvador means "The Savior"_

_3. El Matanza means "The Massacre"_

_4. La Conversación__ means "The Conversation"  
_

_Correct me if I am wrong! _

_Thanks for reading!_

_AmeOfTheNight _


	5. La Reunión

_**"Where am I?"**_

A dim light illuminated the room. I was a spider; looking upon them. They were 11 people, sitting around a table with three candles in the middle of it. They were speaking versus unknown to my ear, but I felt the strangeness again. They all in unison took off different chains around their necks. I clutched to the post from where I was. I clutched the pendant around my neck, the one of my troupe, the Roselina. It had _La Rosa, _the rose on it.

'Claudio told me never to take it off'.

"The Light of the Roma will rise again!" said the first man, his pendant that of a _lobo, _a wolf I could only see his fangs, teething through his lips.

'That pendant is of the Kalderash! Their leader, no, it could not be! Could it be him, Constanta?'

"Don't be foolish, Constanta," said another man, his pendant being that of a _halcón_, a hawk. "As proud as I am, my people cannot handle much more. Our numbers were cut in half thanks to the Inquisition. Madame Delmar fell. We are lost without her."

"La Hispania" said a smooth voice of woman, soft like velvet. Her pendant was that of a dolphin, la delfín. That was a mark of strength, of the Ciganos, the strongest tribe of gypsies, tramps, and thieves. "Is the same way, Milan. I only have _cinco_," the woman held up 5 fingers. "5 _conquistadors_ left to watch over my 5 tribes. We used to have _doce_, 12 proud leaders. After Lazar was taken by the Inquisition, I, his only sister, am his Administra and is chosen to lead La Hispania. All of our leaders were taken."

'What? Lazar de Audaz was taken by them?! By Petros!?'

The woman spoke again," What about you, Admes? Last time I saw you, Stephan was at the top of his game. Did he fall to the Inquisition, too?"

A man of young age and glowing golden eyes gleamed at her form. He fiddled with a coin. His pendant had a _tigre_, a tiger.

"Yes," he said in a deep voice,"Stephan fell. Along with half of the troupe Mea Culpa we were peacefully moving around with. It is genocide."

"Lazar, Stephan," said a man, throwing in gold coins, one by one after each name. One landed on his pendant, one with a c_ulebra_, a serpant. "Marise, Adao, Nuri, Vincento, Hadi, Yaron, Leith, Inbal, my capo Delmar and now all we have left is Constanta. We are loosing our members! We Donato should do something! We administra cannot keep order for long."

'Wait, what? The Donato is falling? That's…impossible. They are the leaders of '

I felt heartsick and wanted Vincent to be here, to tell me everything was alright. But now, I know where he is.

'I have to find out more.'

Reina, taking off her hood, had brought out a key on a necklace.

"The Vatican are fools, out casting us. I agree, Euclid," She looked to the candle," This is a call for an invasion."

"Ah, my fair Reina," said Constanta. "You are very wise and lovely, but hard headed. Lazar and Vincent, the strongest members of Donato, fell to the Vatican. Say, where is Vincent's Administra? Where is his La Rosa!?"

There was a grave silence. I let go of the pole and leaned against the frame of the door.

"La Roselina was obliterated by the Inquisition," said Reina," Vincent apparently had bad choice in his Administra."

I felt an ember of anger inflame my stomach.

I jumped out,"No, it was not!"

All of the members of the Donato looked to me.

The man pulled off his hood and revealed a middle aged man with wolf-like eyes. It was Constanta.

"Who are you, little girl?"

I grimaced with anger, "I am Siena, Vincent's Administra. I apologize but I do not want any inconveniences of any kind to occur, so please respect my capo. As for my troupe's condition, I believe that a refugee camp still survives and I have no idea where it is."

Reina's mouth curved into a sweet smile.

"That's good to hear. How did you get here?"

A man stood up. His hood fell to reveal long blonde hair and dazzling amber eyes. His skin was like cocoa butter. His symbol was a gato.

"My apologizes, Siena." He bowed slightly with his hand over his chest," My troupe thought you were being held hostage by the Vatican and identified you as one of us Tropa by your St. Christopher."

I felt the smaller pendant around my neck. I smiled sadly.

"Thank you for bringing me here anyways. No need to apologize."

* * *

Spanish Translations:

Rosa rose

Lobo wolf

Delfin dolphin

halcón hawk

cinco 5

doce twelve

conquistador conqueror

tigre tiger

culebra snake

* * *

Latin Translation:

Administra helper

capo leader, boss in Italian

Administra is the rank of the Roma where you are the back up if something happens to the capo of a troupe. Siena's capo, Vincent, was captured and so she took the duty as an administra to lead the troupe in his place.

Thanks for reading!


	6. El Sueño

Hey, AmeOfTheNight here! Happy 2008!

Well, people have been asking me, 'When are Ion and Esther going to appear?'

Sorry Peoples, not for a little bit. But I'll try my best to make the appearance come as soon as possible and update. I am also writing a oneshot to fill your hearts, of course, it's IonxEsther.

Sorry! Just wait a little longer!

* * *

Noises that were faint now became strong. The door bursted into little pieces. Fire blazed and screams sounded like horns. I felt my instincts take over and II ran back into the bunk area I came from. Smoke flew into my lungs like bees to nectar. I became delirious but saw clearly that people were running.

'Danger' my mind repeated 'Have to get out!' It shrieked.

I took out a needle from my pouch and tied thread from the spool in my dress to it. I threw the needle like a javelin into the wall across from me. I clutched onto the thread for dear life and as my legs sprang from the floor, it collapsed into the depths below. I was falling towards the wall in front of me. I pushed out my legs and ran across the wall like a spider. I yanked the thread and let go. The thread flew to my spool under my dress. I caught the needle and I landed onto the ground of the first story. I saw those people that I saw earlier in the clothes store. I took the needle and cut a slit in my dress on each side. My hands touched the pouch attached to my right leg and I seized needles. They flew like arrows and hit the monsters in the chest.

I coughed hoarsely. A small pounding in my head followed. My eyes trailed down to my stomach. Shock appeared on my face. Why were my own needles in my stomach? I yanked them out of my stomach and I grunted in pain. I dodged each of the masked men's attacks. It was about the only thing I could do.

I looked and saw more of them were coming. I felt pulsing pain in my chest and blood was coming out of my lips. I threw a needle with thread across it into the ceiling. My hands clutched it like a rope. I stood onto the end of the thread that I molded into a step and threw needle after needle. The fumes from the fire and poison of the burning men flew like a hawk into my nose and mouth and I fainted.

The thread I had fallen off of was starting to wrap around my arm and save my fall. I fell into a deep, deep sleep and felt light until numbness overcame my arm.

Strong arms surrounded me. Feeling very jumpy, I opened my eyes and saw Petros, his sky blue hair flowing like a river. I smiled and looked over his shoulder. I saw a blue fire. I remembered that Vincent told me that if a blue fire appeared, it was a sign of escape from the attackers. I still felt lethargic and fell asleep in Petros' arms.

* * *

"Siena," said a voice,"Wake up. Siena, are you there?" 

My eyes opened and they met azure ones. I registered and saw there was Petros, sitting in a chair next to the bed. I sat up and looked around. I heard the chirping of a dove. I stared at it for the longest time from my bed. My head was light and my neck was sore.

"What happened?" I finally asked.

"You fainted when I saved from a burning building."

I then remembered that which had happened before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Siena, we the Donato have a mission for you." 

"What is it, Lady Reina?"

"Release all the Donato members quietly and with no casualties."

"For what reason, Euclid?" I asked the man with coins.

"We need the Vatican to know our power. The Roma are not to be underestimated."

I nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Find your refugees and Hadi's Leones. They have gone missing. We need his aid to invade."

I looked at them contemplating. I bit my thumb and blood came out.

"Do you understand, Siena? This cannot be failure."

I nodded and bowed, "I will do my best to achieve this goal. Where was Hadi last located?"

"He was last seen in the City of Rome about a year ago. He sent us a letter of summary saying he needed to go to the empire."

I hesitantly bit my thumb more.

"The Vatican would most certainly have caught him by now. Wait, what about Carthage? Has he been there?"

"We have no information about that."

'I shall go there. The city of Carthage'.

"Good luck Siena."

That was what I remembered before the whole building caught on fire.

* * *

Leones - Lions

Ah, a little something about Hadi, If you don't want to spoil yourself, go on to the next chapter.

Hadi is the only one out of all Donato members who is a Methuslah. He's also a noble of the Empire. Duke of Sinai, to be exact. For those who don't know what Sinai is:

http://en. 


	7. El Trato

Hey, AmeOfTheNight here! Well, not much to say on this one.um...I like pie? There is a significance in the dates, numbers, and names of people I created, so, let your mind wonder. There's a lesson at the bottom on ranks of the roma, if you want to look at it.

* * *

"Hey Petros?" I said to a blue haired man I have started to grow found of. It's been four weeks or so, I've lost count, since I was given the mission by the Donato. I decided that the easiest way of doing it was to be a member of the Inquisition. I had never left Petros' side once; I was scared of the Vatican. It seemed like a nice place for murderers of gypsies.

"What is it?" he asked. We were looking outside a window of his office at the Vatican's base in Paris.

"Is there anyway I could join the Inquisitorial Department? It seems that what you are doing is a holy thing. I feel as if I would be left out of something if I didn't join."

Petros looked at me sternly. I looked out the window. I started to drift off and listen to the singing of the bells.

"The bells are lovely today. Is it a holy day, Petros?"

He nodded," Today, May 30th, is the Feast Day of Joan of Arc, the savior of France."

"I have always loved her story."

"Siena," said Petros standing straight and taking a breath. I looked to him.

"What is it?"

"I have been thinking for a bit to tell you this. I know you are a gypsy, people that are hard to tolerate for me. Do not deny it. From all the places you've visited, the way you talk, the way you look at me, to the way you look at the gypsies we bring in, there is no doubt about it."

'Damn it! I've been found out'

"But you are not a tramp or a thief. You are a good Christian woman. You comforted His Holiness in that church. You pray to god and you do not commit witchcraft. For that, and only that, I would even suggest of bringing you in as a member of the Inquisition. But still, you would not get far."

'What? He's not going to kill me?'

"It is true I have a certain fondling for you, Siena, but only this time will I put away my duty, for God tells me that you are a woman who will do great things in his name. Is this true?"

I lifted my head to look at Petros. He was staring at a window. He was emotionless. I felt somewhat guilty for having him not trust me. I sighed.

"I am one out of few gypsies that trust God to lead us. For that I am happy that even some of us are of this faith. To tell you truthfully, other gypsies call me _traditore;_Traitor. But, a couple people haven't. Those people are Hadi and Vincent, members of Donato. But, Petros, some gypsies are peaceful and innocent. There are some that forgive the Inquisition for hunting us down, but, there are some," My hand trailed the window. The parade in the town was fascinating. It did not trail my thoughts away from the situation at hand.

"Some who do not forgive you and despise you for it. But, that would not be me or my _conquistadors_. But, I am not a capo, so I can't really say much."

"I'm sorry, capo? What is that?"

I looked to him with serious eyes. "You didn't hear this from me. Capo; a leader of a troupe and is at rank in the Donato, a secret organization that keeps peace with the Methuselah and the Human gypsy forces. We are a fourth power called the Roma; next to the Empire, Albion and the Vatican, sir. Do you know the origin of the Roma?"

"No, Siena, I do not know your origin. Please kindly tell me."

'Not my origin, Vincent's origin.'

"We were born to be mercenaries for Armageddon. We then survived the testing and were freed by the Medici family, who paid for us to be artists, people who weren't those who were on the battlefield."

He was now in a chair and listening intently. There was a slight pause.

"Go on."

"Then there was a civil war called Demolito and half of us were wiped out. It is a miserable fate, but we decided to unite afterwords. The Donato, a group of twelve people, leaders of the Roma, was created and we went to them if a crisis was happening. They each have a pendant, a symbol of their troupe, with different things on them, with symbolic meaning to their area in which they control." I stopped and stared at Petros for a long time.

"But, you already knew that, Petros Orsini. You captured ten out of twelve members of the Donato and they are due to be executed. I have only one thing to ask of you. I know you have seen my abilities, you already called me a witch. In that church, who disappeared into the smoke? It was me. I am truly sorry to put in this position, Petros, but I have a bargain to make with you on the order of the Donato."

Petros stood up quickly and held me by the neck. He has a very strong grip.

"Listen here, gypsy witch," he snarled. He was really mad, that I had deceived him and let down my guard. Pride is such a terrible sin. He continued, "I will never make a bargain with you because you will cheat me. Like you cheat all those other people in the towns, the way your people trick us, you will not hesitate to cheat me."

A needle with a red bow found its way into Petros' left arm. A cry of a wounded knight sounded and I jumped onto the window pane like a dancer. A certain twisted smell of almonds lifted into the air.

"Listen here, honorable knight of God," I said, holding onto a wire. It was fun, tricking him and getting payback, but it hurt me a little. I rubbed my neck slowly.

'That hurt!'

"I will make an honest bargain with you. If you release the members of the Donato that you have in custody, or let me release them, I will join the Inquisition, lending all of my strength to you and my connections, and I will heal your arm. By the way, it is poisoned with arsenic. I am the only one who knows how to deliver the antidote. It will slowly destroy you if you do not take the bargain. Now, Brother Petros, since I feel so nice today, I will also never return to being a gypsy and you can call me one of your men."

Petros only glared at me with such rushed pain. It hurts me, but I have seen that look before on many other people it does not bother me.

"F-Fine!" he said, attempting to hide the pain. "I will release them! Those scoundrels will be freed! Just heal my arm!"

I smiled sadly, and collapsed to the floor. I was crying tears of mixed emotions.

'What have I done?'

"As you wish, Commander Orsini."

* * *

_**Readers: Another lesson that is optional to look at. It may clear up stuff that you are confused with.**_

**Ranks of the Roma**

On top there are the Capo. There are only 12 of them.

Below them are their Administra, also only twelve of them.

Below them are conquistadors: twelve per troupe.144 of them total.

Below them are Captains, 24 per troupe.

Below them are normal people, size depends.

_**Hope you enjoyed! **_


	8. El Amante

AmeOfTheNight here! Ah, my friend calls this chapter, The Soap Opera. Ah, oh right, the translations for the other chapters:

5. The Reunion

6. The Dream

7. The Bargain

And your reading chapter 8. The Lover

* * *

"Are the captives released, Siena?" asked Reina in the alleyways of Madrid. I looked to the side. I had on a cloak hiding my gypsy identity.

"Yes, Reina, but," I said, handing her the Rosalina crest," I traded my services. I am so sorry, but you said, no failure at all."

Reina looked down at the crest and at my face.

"I am sorry again Reina. I cannot be a gypsy anymore. I hope that the Roma have a safe future. I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway."

Reina looked out to the streets from the alleyway.

"It is not me who is hurt, Siena, It is your refugees and Vincent who are the hurt ones."

"But, Vincent is imprisoned, isn't he?"

Reina had a smirk and pointed to her left, facing the young man right in the alleyway. He had an astonished face and I swear he was about to cry.

"S..Siena? You're not going to be with us?"

I could not answer for I was so shocked at seeing Vincent, my companion, my _capo_, I could not say a word.

'Petros…Kept…His Word!'

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Go to him."

In a flash I was in Vincent's arms, smiling happily and tears unconditionally flowing from my face. I let go after what feels like forever, and look into his eyes. He was trying to hold in his tears and was sobbing like crazy. I held onto his hands and looked down at his bare chest with a flap of cloth that remained that was covered in blood. I lifted one of my hands and touched his vest. I stroked it with such sadness that I looked back onto the past.

"You're not coming back?" he whimpered as he looked at me. I wretchedly looked up to him and tried to smile. I put a finger to his cheek and wiped away a tear.

"I'm afraid so."

"Why, Siena? After half a year of imprisonment, I am suddenly released and you have to be a slave to the Vatican?! Of all places!?"

I cringed at his anger. I looked to the side. I looked back to him, "It was what my mother would've wanted. You know, wanting me to do something to protect people. I gave myself to the Vatican as part of a bargain I made with Brother Petros."

I leaned in to his face, "I did it for you, Vincent."

He leaned in closer and our lips met. After all, Vincent has been loyal to me, it is now time I have done something for him. Vincent's lips tasted like blood with a hint of apples. It made me blush and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I broke off from him and saw his face smiling again. His arms around me got tighter. His head was nuzzled into my neck.

"I don't want you to go away forever, Siena."

"Who says I will? I will meet you somewhere, write letters to me. It will not do you any harm. I want to live a life with you. Maybe someday, when I turn 18, I will go back to the family, I'll bring you with me. I'll have the refugees live in a nice quiet part of the city where no one will harm them!"

He chuckled. "That would be a nice dream wouldn't it?"

I smiled, "King and Queen of the Roma, has a nice ring to it. So where are you headed off to?"

He looked to the carriage waiting.

"Vienna_, mio casa_. My mother is waiting for me at the Medici House. She wanted to discuss the family heir. Apparently her husband died and the leader needs to step up and since her husband, my stepfather, had no sons, I am the only candidate."

I smiled, "We could live together if you became the household father of the Medici. I would love to be in that nice palace nearby, but it has that strange air of loneliness. "

I looked to the side and saw Petros, blushing and looking to the side, stomping his foot. I sadly smiled.

"Write to me, Vincent, I'll be sure to be in your heart. I would love to stay here, but, alas, my commander seems to be ready."

I let go of Vincent's hands and started to walk away to Petros. I looked back and blew him a kiss. He blushed and blew me a kiss back. Reina came out of the alleyway and waved.

I took off my cloak and it revealed a plain dress with roses allover it. Petros took my hand to lead me into the carriage. I stared back behind the cart as the horses ran and I saw a whole crowd wave back at me. I wielded my hand and made my one last sad goodbye.

"Are you sad that you're leaving?" asked Petros. He gazed at me, looking at my fingers. I nodded.

"It was the one place I could call home, Commander."

He looked to the front.

"You seemed to have a…what should I say," I looked up at him and he was fidgeting with his fingers,"…a lover, perhaps? I'm surprised gypsies have people who are close to them."

I chuckled and then started to break out laughing. Petros looked at me like I was insane.

"Can you think of nothing about gypsies than the fact they are barbarians? Petros, like I have said before, Gypsies are God's Children and God loves all his children."

The ride to the airport was as smooth as silk and I felt the air as we made it to the beach alongside. The bells of Madrid soon became faint, but to me, they were as clear as ever before.

'I forgive you, Petros. You are not as bad as I thought you were.'

"It'll be fun working with you, _capitan_!"

"Capitan?"

"Whoops! I mean, Commander!"

* * *

_Capitan - Captain _

_Mio Casa - My home in Italian_

**A little word on Vincent**

_He's Italian and a member of the Medici House, the ones who freed the gypsies when they were used as soldiers. He is an only child. He also is Siena's lover. But, thats all I'll say! ;) _

_Thanks for Reading! _


	9. El Sacredote

AmeOfTheNight here!

The Latin passage that is sung is Lala's Lullaby from D.gray-man, and it was not written by me.

As Usual, the Spanish translations are at the end.

Enjoy!

9. The Priest

* * *

Birds' voices echoed in my room of red and gold. I sat up and held my head. My head hurts so much so early in the morning. I rolled off the bed and felt even more pulsing pain throughout my whole body.

I looked at the clock near the window. It said '7:14'.

I stared at it and then brushed off the dust on my short, white, satin nightgown. I felt an infesting feeling in my stomach. I ran to the side of the sink nearby and puked. Apparently, it was one of those days that you got homesick so much that you actually got sick.

I dreamt of home last night. Well, I do not have _**one**_ home, but the feeling of security and love was like that of a home and family. My family is in Madrid, but it is cold. My aunt took over the title of Duchess of Castile instead of me because she is Platonic, very evil inside. She chased me out of my home and in the will, if anything happened to me, my aunt would take over. I always thought of going back but the life of a gypsy has taken me away.

I stood up straight and took a deep breath. I looked to the pure white curtains. I was drawn closer to them and my hand touched their smooth, soft surface. I flew them open like flames and saw the outside beauty of Rome. I picked up my robe and put it on over my silk nightgown. I opened the window door and felt the warm morning air. I walked closer to the balcony and my hair turned to leaves blowing in the wind. I sat in the chair next to the table and gazed to the people bustling around below me. Bells rung with delicacy that it made me interlaced with the music and I closed my eyes.

My robe fell off my shoulder slightly. I felt weight on my shoulder. A dove was there when I looked to it. I smiled.

"_La Ave_," I whispered,"_libre como un pájaro_. I am no longer one of you, are I?" I put my finger to it's feet. The lovely dove hopped onto my finger. "I am saving my people, not only the Roma, but the Espanola, my Roma people of Madrid. How sad, little bird, Bonita. Shall I sing a little song for you, my bird?"

I felt a bit more comforted when the bird sat on my finger. That uneasiness in my belly had flown away. The bird was a shadow; it was always beside me.

" Lacrimosa dies illa Qua resurget ex favilla."I took a light pause, "Judicandus homo reus," I never missed a single note. I heard a voice from above me. I paid no attention to it. I saw the bird flutter away. "Huic ergo parce, Deus, Pie Jesu Domine."

I heard a couple claps from above. The white bird flew away. I saw a man there. He was tall and he had long, extravagant silver hair that seemed to be of an angel.

"Wonderful voice, miss," said the man. I noticed he had glasses and gleaming sliver eyes.

My cheeks flushed a shade of rose. I smiled, "Gracias, Father. You work at the Vatican?"

He nodded. I stood up, jumped up onto the table and held out my hand.

"Could you give me a lift?"

He looked confused for a moment and he reached out to grab my arm. I jumped from the table onto the balcony of the level above. I heard a cry of pain after I landed safely on top of the father on my butt.

"Sorry!" I said, quickly getting up and holding out a hand to the fallen priest. I smiled awkwardly for I was very much embarrassed.

"It's no problem," he said and brushed off his robes. I sighed. I looked into his eyes. They were a beautiful silver and seemed to be so sad and they mourned. It was like that one day when it was raining, when I met Alessandro and I found my troupe dead.

"Have we met before, father?" I muttered, drawn in to his eyes.

He looked confused. "Eh?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just hallucinating. I'm used to people pulling me up buildings. I have to start getting used to walking stairs."

The priest cocked his head to a side,"You climb walls?"

I hopped onto the ledge and felt the wind blow away my robe. I stood there and really got to process the beauty of the city. Rome has a soul, said Reina once; You just have to let her talk to you.

'Now I know what she means'

"Father," I said, still looking out to the city, "You said you work for the Vatican, right?"

The father replied, "Yes, at the Department of Holy Affairs."

I looked back to him, smiling, "I've just recently been appointed to the Inquisitorial Department! Petros is such a man, I say, a_baboso._"

"He's a what?" asked the confused priest. Apparently he didn't know Spanish. For that, I was grateful.

"A-"

"Siena Catalano de Madrid! You are ordered to come down here and get to the meeting!"

I looked down over the balcony and the priest followed suit. There was a man with a suit of black and silver yelling up to me. I smiled.

"Okay Petros!"

I jumped the ledge.

"Siena!" shouted the priest.

Thread flew from my fingers and I landed safely. The thread lifted my weight from the ground. I looked up,"I never got your name, Father!" I shouted.

He adjusted his glasses in awe,"Oh! I'm Abel Nightroad!"

I smiled,"Siena Catalano de Madrid, it was wonderful meeting you!"

Petros seized my arm and dragged me into my room.

"Siena," Petros said, more like ordered, handing me a bundle of cloths, "Put it on! I don't want one of my officers walking around in that cloth you call a nightgown."

I nodded, "Yeah, Yeah, I got it."

Seizing the clothes, I walked to the slides next to the windows. My head creaked as it slowly turned and looked to Petros.

"Turn the other way."

Petros flushed with embarrassment and turned around.

I slowly slipped off my dress and I put on a corset that came with the things that Petros gave me. It was blood red, like the uniform. I felt the familiar squeezing of my stomach. A sharp breath flew out my mouth and I slowly breathed.

"_Poonta_," it came out; the insult under my breath.

"What?" said Petros.

"Nothing, Commander!"

Hurrying to put everything on, I felt the scratching feeling of the robes on my arms. I stepped out and put on high boots that were black as a raven.

"You can turn around now," Said I, who was now starting to get used to the uniform.

I shifted uncomfortably as Petros gazed upon me. I smiled.

"Does it look better than the cloth I call a nightgown?"

He bowed, "Certainly."

I grinned. A new thought traveled my head. I took out my thread from my pocket and had it swim around my hair and pull it up into a bun. I took out a pin of gold from my desk.

Petros was marching to the door. He looked to me in sympathy.

"Should I leave you for a moment?"

My head did not look to him. I gazed at the pin. It was the last thing Vincent gave to me.

"No need."

I placed it in my bun and it glittered like the sun shining in summer. I beamed with wonderful memories. I walked to the door and stopped next to Petros. I looked to him.

"I need to move on, right? Let's go before we are late."

* * *

_La Ave - The Bird_

_libre como un pájaro - free as a bird_

_baboso - retard_

_poonta - bitch_

_**Translation for Lala's lullaby**:_

_Requiem day that  
on which will arise from the burning coals  
man accused to be judged.  
therefore, O God, do Thou spare him,  
faithful Lord Jesus_

_No lesson today, thanks for reading! _


	10. La Opción

AmeOfTheNight here!

I'm here again updating La Gitano. I have a picture of Siena I drew on DeviantArt under the account NightShinobi123, so take a look if you're interested.

10. The Choice

* * *

The meeting was brief, if you want to call it that. I nearly was about to fall asleep,but of course, this was not how my mother would want it. It being the natural way I approach matters in this formality. I grew up as a noble of Spain, my mother expected me to follow her. I did not, for my aunt took over the throne.

Now that I think about it, the meeting was about the attacks in Madrid on Methuselah by the Spanish Lazaros, my aunt's _babosos_.

I think now, or as I am walking the streets of Rome, that I will return to power that righteously belongs to me. I need to go to Portugal, I thought, over the seas and find my cousin. No, it is too dangerous.

I think I need Hadi's help on this one. Where is he?

A small group of gypsies were dancing around the nearby bakery. I stared at them with devotion and desire to be there, dancing with them. I was in my officer uniform, so I could not be dancing there with them, something I truly desired. In my state, they would kill me first and then Petros would curse me on my grave. I slowly trotted away half-heartedly.

I was afraid they wouldn't know my face and attack me, ripping my skin and taking out my organs, then they would feed it to their _perros_. Many gypsies in my troupe told me that; they were very very proud. They were prudent people.

The gypsies stopped dancing and glared at me as I walked past them. The men stood in front of the two women in the group. I looked to them, my St. Christopher glistening in the golden sun's rays. My eyes were somewhat cold and demeaning. My feet contiuned to walk as my heart stayed.

A man facing me snarled. "You! Vatican filth!" he shouted. I turned back with somewhat scared eyes. A circle formed around us, most of them were wearing Inquisition uniforms. I also caught sight of sister Paula, Petros' lieutenant. She was looking intently at me. The soldiers didn't move, which indicated coldness and that this was a test for me.

A young, naïve man from the crowd shouted,"Shouldn't we help her?"

"No," said Paula, without emotion, "Let's see if Petros has made a good choice in appointing random people."

The gypsy group's glares burned into my skin. They were wolves ready to eat. I looked down.

"How dare you kill my brother! Bitch!" said the leader of the group. He then charged with knives in each hand. It nearly killed me when I jumped and threw needles at their feet. This time, they were not poisoned. My heart fell and I turned around to walk the other way for my pride's sake.

I did not do much damage, though, I just created thin scars on the men, left the women alone. The tall men of the Inquisition moved and made way for me when I walked away. Paula's eyes, I could tell, were burning small, deep holes into my figure. Steps echoed behind me. I tried to shake them off. I wanted to seclude my pride from being burned.

"Hey! Linha mulher!" said the young man from before, the same man who spoke out for me. I recognized that Portuguese tongue. I looked back.

There stood a man in his early twenties with short brown hair. It glistened in the sunlight like a topaz ring. He had those eyes of a rookie soldier that's about to go into battle. He had a medium complexion like mine. I childishly glared at him for the nickname.

"What do you want?" I asked softly, despite the glare.

He walked closer,"Just a cup of tea, Miss."

He then smiled a bit. My gaze softened and I walked closer to him.

"Could I have your name first, sir?"

"Since you asked so nicely, it's Nuno. Nuno Tavares."

My hands latched together behind my back and I grinned.

"I'm Siena Catalano. Thanks for speaking out for me back there. Yes, tea sounds nice right about now."

* * *

_Spanish:_

_Babosos - Retards :/_

_Perros - Dogs _

_Portugese: _

_Linha - Thread_

_Mulher - Woman_

_**A Word on Nuno Tavares**:_

_He comes from Portugal, namely the Beira Alta region. He is about 23 years old and is able to speak many languages, but he speaks mostly English, Spanish, Portugese and Latin fluently. He is a soldier but has a certain sense of right and wrong._

_Thanks for reading! Read and Review!_


	11. La Verdad

The Vatican's dormitories were quiet today. Usually there were workers talking to each other, women gossiping and fooling around, and birds chirping. Sadly, as I was slipping on a normal dress to wear, no one was talking or singing. I slipped on my walking boots. I slipped thread and a couple needles underneath my dress.

The dress I wore was brown leather and it had a collar that lightly touched below my armpits and reached to the middle of my back. It was long and reached to my ankles. Today I was going to town with Nuno and he was treating me to tea. I didn't want to be attacked again, so I decided to dress as a normal person, not as a member of the Inquisition.

A knock was heard at my door.

"Coming!"

I turned the knob of the door and pulled the door open. Nuno was there, holding a blue flower. He took of his hat and bowed, holding out the flower.

"For you senhorita."

I smiled and took the flower gently from his hand. I put on my ear.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

Nuno held out his elbow and I took it.

"We shall," he said and we strolled to the town.

The town, unlike the dormitories, was busy and bustling. The bells of the churches were ringing, the people were shouting, and the crowds were moving. I gently put my hand on Nuno's arm and looked away from the glares from the older men.

When we got out of the crowd, he led me to the nearby café. It was white and it smelled like cinnamon toast and coffee beans. The waiter poured brown rivers of smokey liquid into a cup on a table where two people sat. It gave me a better view of how people were in this city. Nuno brought me down to a table inside. He pulled out a chair like a gentleman. Nobody would've thought he was a member of the Inquisition. I sat down and pulled my hat over my eyes.

He sat across from me. I looked to him and saw he was calling a waiter over. I grinned as we talked for what seems like forever. The things we talked about differed from favorite foods to how Petros keeps his hair color light blue to political news.

"So you're from Portugal, Nuno?" I asked as the waiter brought tea. I haven't had tea for god knows how long. It was when I was still was a noble. Even so, I decided to embrace it, this nostalgic feeling. I still was not sure if I should go to my aunt and reclaim my place.

"Yes," he replied after drinking some of his earl grey tea,"But I used to be a captian of the Lazaros."

I spruted out tea that I was drinking.

"Are you okay Siena?"

'This guy was one of the guards at the castle! I didn't notice?!' I cover my mouth with my hand, trying to hold back the liquid splurging out of my mouth. Nuno came over to me and patted my back and I felt a tickling on my shoulder. I stopped coughing.

"Thank you Nuno."

"Siena…"

I turned back and looked at Nuno's shocked face. He lifted his hands away from my back. He put money on the table and took my arm and led me away.

He brought me to an alleyway and punched the wall next to my head. I scrunched my face, in fear and surprise.

"Why did tell me you were the Duchess?!" he exclaimed and held his head with his hands. I looked away in shame. He was right, I should've told someone.

"We thought you were dead?!"

I looked up at we.

"We?"

He looked at me with such tearful eyes.

"The remainder of the Lazares that your father sent us out to protect you. The _supervivientes_ that your family intrusted us with your life."

I felt sorrow falling down a large pit in my stomach. He was the Capitan of the small army that my father had command of. A militia, if you will. I could not choose if I wanted to be free or to be caged now. I had to go back to Castile now. I had to face my aunt and stop her tyranny. I had escaped it for so long that it started to flow out of my memories. I wanted to stay free forever, like the wind. Nothing would take it away. I pushed Nuno's arm out of the way and ran as fast as my legs would take me away from the place.

"Duchess!" shouted Nuno. My head did not turn back. My mind and body just told me to run as fast as possible. Onlookers would have guess I was a gypsy again, hair swishing through the wind and my golden barrette fell to the ground. I looked back and saw Nuno shoving through the people and searching for me. I picked up my barrette and swiftly contiuned to run.


	12. El Evitado

My body fell to the ground near a church

I looked back to the distance and I hadn't noticed that the sun had fallen. Pain surged throughout my leg. I look down and it was changing colors and swelling.

I was breathing heavily from the running and my chest felt like hell. My body felt like stone and was as dense as lead. It was winter, the wind bit me like mosquitoes. I knew I had to get inside the building. It was my hope to live. I didn't want to die a failure. I clutched the barrette for tenderness and expectation.

I saw two men walking by in a flash of red and gold.

'Inquisitors!' I exclaimed in my head and immediately jolted up. I barged into the door and fell again. I heard crunching of bones as I moaned. My arms held me up and I lay on one of the pews. My body was in pain so much. It hurt like rocks were being thrown against my back. I heard the slow footsteps of armor. I slowly sat up and saw the inquisitors.

"Hey look! It's a gypsy! Catch her!" Said one.

"Right!" replied the other.

I glared at them extremely.

" ¡No digo su lengua! (I do not speak your language!)" I shouted, speaking my familiar tongue. They jumped back in surprise. My hands clamped over my mouth. It was like someone was controlling me. I decided to go along with it.

"One of those Spanish broads, eh Thomas?" said one of the men, "They are as fiery as ever. But still, Bureau Director would have our heads if we didn't catch her."

"Yeah," said Thomas, "But they've been escaping from us lately, Quinte. We must be cautious."

"Llamé el santuario, usted hombres estúpidos (I claimed sanctuary, you stupid men)." I said again. I waved my hands and had a face of a woman trying to tell a lovesick man to go away.

"Santuary! Sanctuary!" I chanted over and over again like a dumb ass.

They looked to each other. This is when my acting skills came into play. I sighed and face plated my hand.

"Must I explain this to you in short, simple words?" I asked, acting frustrated, "I called Sanctuary. You must go away. Adios."

I pushed them out of the church, but it was all for a loss. They seized my wrists and held me up.

"Don't try and kid me," said Thomas, "You're Bureau Director's street cat, Siena, right? Ah, he never told me you were a Spaniard. So tell me, Are you as feisty as they say?"

I flushed in embarrassment. The way he said it was like I was, like I was…Like I was a gypsy; Like I was some playmate that was to be broken. My face fell and I heard them throw me onto the ground. My voice wept in agony and painful memories. My body became numb.

"Get up," said Quinte, "If you are an Inquisitor." His foot kicked my side and I yelped excruciatingly. The ribs in my body were crumbling. My vanity, my pride, my orgullo, was leaving me. In these past months, my life had gotten nowhere and I started to realize it when the men were kicking me. Ruby liquor flew out from my mouth. Brusies of green and purple started to form.

My primordial instincts took over and I kicked the men's ankles. They towered like tall trees being cut down. I stood up holding onto the pew nearby. I took out needles as the soldiers of god started to get up. I slit my dress and I got into my pose, ready to fight.

The men were ready to fight like dogs of the military. My feet flew me backwards and I dodged Quinte's attack. Wings on my feet and my hands flew needles and thread to fight back with intensity.

Then a thought came to me like a feather onto my hand.

_If I do not get past here, I won't be able to get back my rightful place. _

My needles pierced their legs, at the nerve points, so they were numb. My legs were strong, until my ankle that was crumbly before, now completely fell apart. The instincts I had told me to bolt and get out of the cursed church. I decided to follow those instincts.

_I guess going back home is my reason for living. To claim my rightful place in life. _

My mind pushed away the pain in my ankle and I ran to the altar. I could hear the inquisitors chasing me. Adrenaline pumped throughout my body. I ran faster and ran up the stairs in the nearby corridor. The clanking of armor kept my senses alive. The pain in my ankle was starting to return. When I got to the top of the stairs, I almost fell into the deep tower of the bells. It was a straight fall to hell.

I looked back and saw the red coats. I had no choice so I jumped and reached to the rope of the bells. My hands clasped around it and the bells roared like dragons and the noise flew like fire from its throat. I swung on it and jumped to the window looking to the outside. I saw the men trying to get across the fall. I quickly brought out a needle and thread. The needle was sent flying into a roof of a market. I swung from it with no thoughts and I flew like a hawk above the packs of people that were strolling in the streets.

I had no choice but to fall into the window of a store and collapsed. Glass shattered but thank the Lord, none pierced my skin. My muscles had spasms and soreness came over me. I could not move; my body's limits were achieved. Even so, a slight feeling of healing came upon me.

A young girl appeared in the doorway.

"Mommy! There's a wounded person in the office!"

The girl's sea green sparkling eyes looked into my hollow olive ones. My lips were now a flushed auburn instead of blood red. My skin was torn and bruised. My head kept rolling around like a ball.

"Adquira-se a Medicina! (Get Medicine!)," shouted a woman in Nuno's language, Portugese," Ela é um de nós!(She is one of us!)"

My perception became blurry, and then it became black.


	13. La Muchacha Portugese

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

La Muchacha Portugese: The Portugese Girl

Water rushed onto my face like a tidal wave. My eyes fluttered open and my breath was slow. My heart beat fast for a couple of minutes and I sat up. My chest was covered in clean white bandages and there were small holes on my arms. The sunlight pierced my skin and then I noticed we were moving.

Small hands patted my head, "Are you alright, miss?"

My head turned and I saw a young girl, an age of about eight or nine, long brown curls falling like vines from her head and skin fair but tan. In her small hands was a copper harp.

I held my head and nodded. My lips felt dry as I spoke.

"Yes," I said, "But what exactly happened?"

The small girl shifted uncomfortably.

"The Inquisition attacked us moments after you fell into my mother's office. She's a gypsy merchant, so she knew you were one, too. She put you in this wagon and made me come with you as we go to Portugal and her trading post."

My head just stared at the young girl as she shifted positions after a second or two. My eyes then returned to the harp she held in her hands.

"Did your mother give you that harp?" I asked, trying to enlighten the mood.

The girl looked up from the floor and nodded with a grin.

"Mama went to Albion to trade with a man with a red beard. He saw me and asked if I wanted a harp to play with. He had a young girl who was my age, too, and she loved playing the harp. I gave them my trinket box in exchange for the harp the girl had."

I smiled, "So which tribe are you from?"

She fingered with the harp's strings.

"Mama says we are of the Mea Culpa."

I grinned, "I'm Siena Catalano, Administra of the Rosalina. What's you name?"

"Halina."

"What a lovely name," I said. The girl blushed and cheekily smiled, "Thank you."

My voice trailed off, "My name is not much."

The girl fingered with her harp more.

"No," she softly began, "Siena in Italy is my favorite town. It's always alive and full of colors."

The girl looked determined as I looked with eyes of the surprised.

"Your skin is the homes, your eyes are the people, your hair is the valleys, and your hands are those of the birds. Your mind is of the painters and artists. Your legs are the gypsies who march one by one. Your lips are the songs of the choir. You are Siena."

After she told me that, some of the strings of Halina's harp broke with the sound of their melody. She gasped and let it fall to the ground. Halina sobbed into her hands and her melody was now full of distress. I smiled as I reached for it.

"Halina," I said, "Thank you for those kind words."

My hands lightly strummed the harp's remaining strings. I slowly remembered a melodious tune. Thread flowed to the missing places like a miracle of God Almighty.

"Just wait," I slowly started, "Though wide he may roam, always a hero comes home."

I strummed a bit more as young Halina watched me in amazement.

"He goes where no one has gone, but always a hero comes home."

When I had finished, the strings were all replaced. I smiled and handed it back to her.

"See, it works just fine. No need to get upset."


	14. La Incursión

La Incursión

The Raid

Halina grasped it into her small hands and laughed as she played

Halina grasped it into her small hands and laughed as she played. It was that very same moment I felt a jolt of the carriage . I grabbed Halina holding onto her harp and saved her from the flying objects. I felt bruising on my back and arms, but I saved a young girl's life. That healed my wounds enough.

I felt strength come into my body and lift myself up. Adrenaline pushed the sting away and the desire to protect drove my mind. Threads flew out of my hands. Needles were attached with hooks and they flew like a flock of birds. Halina looked in fear. I covered her eyes and brought her close.

"Don't look," I whispered, "Don't look."

My bandages were wet now and tears mixed with dry blood. The thumping of my scared heart brought comfort to the Portguese girl.

Lyrics played in my heart as I saw outside of the carriage the inquisitors on horseback that I saw back in Rome.

'Quintus, Edward, and Paula.'

My eyes became sad and I put a cloak over my self and my head and I did the same to Halina. I placed Halina on the ground and I rushed to the front of the cart and held the reins of the stallion that was the power of the cart.

"Hyah!" I shouted and the horse ran faster than the wind, which was faster than I have ever ridden a horse, that's for certain.

I looked back and the inquisitors had fled. I pulled back the reins easily and the horse halted. I slowly whipped the reins again and the horse started to walk softly.

I ran back to Halina and grasped her hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked like a worried mother.

Halina nodded, very scared nonetheless.

What can I do? I asked myself. I guess now all I could do was hold her close and comfort her, like my mother did before me.

"I pray you'll be my eyes, And watch her where she goes," I started to softly sing,"And help her to be wise, Help me to let go."

I rocked Halina to rest, placing her in the bundle of pillows and blankets and a carpet that was resembling an Arabian bedroom.

"Every mother's prayer, Every child knows. Lead her to a place, Guide her with your grace, To a place where she'll be safe."

Halina had fallen into a dream filled sleep, where her mother danced around with her and they looked at the stars. All I could do was take care of her until she would be reunited with her mother.


	15. La Ciudad y la Muchacha

La Ciudad y la Muchacha

La Ciudad y la Muchacha

The City and the Girl

Halina," I whispered, "We're nearing Marseille. Wake up."

Halina eyes slowly opened.

Marseille was our first stop on our long journey to Portugal. I didn't really look forward to this stop, for many reasons alone. This is the land my mother was in charge of. It was her homeland. I have never really come here anymore, much less think about it. My memories I tried so hard to forget now came back. They weren't bad, they were just too happy for me to lean on.

_Mama, lookie! What is that?_

_That's the __La Vieille Charité, Siena, a very lovely church. _

_Can we go there Mama?_

_We will, be patient._

_The bells are ringing! Mama, their so pretty!_

_Yes they are, aren't they?_

Another reason was that this was Agrippina's base for her private army.

Halina sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her hands were holding her harp. She looked out the back of the cart and gazed at the church La Vieille Charité, the one I looked at when I was young.

"It's pretty! Siena, what is that?"

"It's La Vieille Charité," I said," A wonderful church."

"Ah!" she said, gazing at it in awe, "It so pretty! I hear bells!"

"Yes, they're lovely, aren't they?"

"Yes! I want to go there later!"

"Me too…" I said with a pliable murmur.

The bells, I concluded, were for a funeral. The sad tones that had emitted a small ounce of beauty could almost be mistaken for a wedding march. The bells, however, sounded like those years ago; when my mothers' funeral was taken place. Many people came out wearing black dresses and gray veils. I put my hands together and prayed.

"Siena," said Halina, looking out to the people with pity, "Who are you praying for?"

I looked up and smiled wretchedly at her. Tears almost came to my eyes. I pointed to the poignant girl with black hair crying into her father's chest.

"That girl."

"Why? Do you know her?" asked Halina,"I think I know her, she looks familiar. Even so, why do you pray for her?"

I looked up to the sky as I let my feet dangle from the ground. My eyes felt watery.

_Mama isn't coming back, is she?_

_No, Siena, Mama isn't coming back_

_MAMA! DON'T LEAVE ME!_

"Mama! Don't leave me!" said the poor girl as she clutched her father. Halina looked at her and felt watery, I could tell. I put a hand on her shoulder and brought her close. Tears came down her cheeks.

"Because she is me, and I am her."

"Did your mama die too?" asked Halina.

My head nodded. "Yes, she did. I remember the way she would hug me and tell me everything way going to be alright. She didn't have a care in the world. I really miss her voice singing me to sleep at night. She was a good mother."

The black haired girl looked at us. She ran to us immediately as she let go of her father's hand.

"Charlene!" cried out the man.

"Halina!" cried the girl. Halina smiled as a response. He eyes opened wide, "Charlene! I remember now!"

I looked to her,"Do you know her?"

Halina nodded, "That's Charlene Basset, my friend."

Her father reached out but did not run after her. He knew that girl wanted to be free, I guess. The girl ran faster as the cart rode slower. Halina turned around and picked a couple of white lilies from the inventory. She gave me one.

The black haired girl caught up to us and Halina's hand reached out with the white lily. The girl took Halina's hand and I helped her pull the new girl Charlene onto the cart. I looked to the man looking at her with teary eyes. I knew now he was not her father. He was the priest residing there. My lips curved into a smile and my hand let go of the flower as the cart turned to go into the main street.

It landed on the street and it was alone. I waved to the priest as the girl waved. The old and somber priest waved back.

"Adieu Father Bagot!" said the girl. The priest could only wave with a dismayed smile. The girl was smiling but her face fell. Halina held her close. I guess she came back to reality. The girl cried.

"Halina," muttered Charlene, "Mama died, I'm all alone now."

The pity I felt for Charlene was so intense that I held her hand, too, and tried to soothe her.

Halina said, "Charlene, you're not alone. You have me."

The girl sobbed and sobbed but never stopped.

Halina's tears flew into the wind as she felt empathy for Charlene. Her own mother was going to meet us in Portugal, she said, but she never knew if she was still alive.


	16. El Ataque y el Salvador

El Ataque y el Salvador

El Ataque y el Salvador

The Attack and the Savior

At that moment, soldiers with familiar crests of a golden hawk and a red crown ran in on gallant horses. They had swords and helmets. I immediately pulled Halina whom pulled Charlene with her into the cart. They were the special police of Hispania.

"In the cart!" I shouted. I quickly put a blanket over my companions and tried to hurry to the front of the wagon. I took the reins of the horse and pulled them back like pulling weeds.

"Go!" I shouted. The horses turned sideways into an alley. As we tried to evade the horses.

I crawled up to the front. The horse that was pulling this cart was getting scared. I pulled a blanket over the children. I opened the curtain and saw people yelling, mothers holding onto their daughters, fathers protecting their families with their sons, and chaos. The cart went over a huge bump in the dirt road and I fell backwards. The girls in the cart, faces frightened, held onto each other.

I had to think of something fast or god knows what would happen to us. An idea came into my head. I quickly pulled out thread and attached it to the reins of the horse. I pulled on the strings like a puppet master as I held onto the girls with my life. I looked through the crack in the curtain and saw war and siege. My hands covered the girls' eyes.

"Don't look!" I said. The horse stopped and a jolt came to the wagon. My grip got tighter. Halina gripped onto me with such terror, as did Charlene. I felt hands roughly grab onto me, tearing the girls away from my grasp. I gasped and reached out for them. My hands only grabbed air. My voice seemed to reach out to nowhere.

Then I realized we were under siege.

Clothes were being ripped off of me. I fought back as hard as I could. I screamed and was as helpless as a turtle on its back. Thread seemed to naturally come out and wrap around my attacker. It was all so blurry, but I could catch one last thing. A flash of metal and the sound of a knife carving into flesh was all I could catch.

_He must have broken through the thread._

Pain surged throughout my leg and my head whipped backwards in pain. I yelped and the metal came out of it's human sheath. My body tumbled around on the ground and I attempted to get up. I was beaten down. This contiuned for a couple tries.

I yelped and screamed but nobody could hear me. I needed to help Halina and Charlene. The man grinned with psychotic feelings swelling inside of him as I had a scared face. He then punched me and blood came down my face. I started to see images.

I felt so helpless with a concussion and my beaten body.

_No…Its not going to end like this. _

"Get off of me!" I said and kicked him, but it was of no use.

Before I knew it, his weight was pushed off of me. An angel came down from heaven to save me. The angel grabbed me into his arms and I clutched to him. The smell of sweat and gunpowder came into my nose. I heard the screeching of a drill. I saw a wave of light blue.

A war cry was heard, and then silence.

"You should have been able to fight back!" Shouted the Angel, "Come on wake up!"

The voice was full of intense feelings of superiority and control. I heard a beast, crying from within. It was so familiar, but I have not heard that voice for about a year, it made me melancholy. My eyes opened to be met with bluer ones.

"Thank you," I said, tears streaming my face, "Commander Petros."

I looked up to him and tugged onto his collar. Pain surged though my body but another thing was on my mind. Where were Halina and Charlene?

"Where are my girls?" I said as if I were their compassionate mother. I guess, now I was the only thing they have. I collapsed again, my legs weakened. Petros held me up.

"Siena!" shouted Halina. She was holding onto Charlene and their faces were covered in dirt. My hands covered my mouth in astonishment. My eyesight got blurry but I ignored it. I jumped out of Petros' arms and rushed to them. I was so glad they didn't suffer the same fate as me.

My heart flew out of my chest as I held the children closer to me. They were scared out of their minds. Smaller hands clutched to me for dear life. We were the exact portrait of a gypsy family.

"Thank goodness you're safe," I said as I just held them there.

"Siena!" shouted Halina,"You're hurt!"

I smiled through the intoxicating pain. My legs buckled and I fell down on my butt. My clothes were ripped and tattered. My whole body was bruised. Blood circled around my head as I slowly lost consciousness.

"Medic!" Shouted Petros," Medic!"


	17. La Verdad Horrible

La Verdad Horrible

La Verdad Horrible

The Awful Truth

I opened my eyes.

I looked around.

Blurs of so many colors gathered around me. The picture focused like a camera lens. There were soldiers, gypsies, inquisitors, and medics running all over place. I was not the only wounded person there. The two girls were right beside me as I twitched my arm.

"She's awake!" they chorused in happy delight. My bushed eyes stared at the blue haired man that came here.

"Petros…"I whispered hoarsely. He just snorted back and turned to the side.

"You should've been able to fight them back."

I sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"Those weren't ordinary soldiers." I said through my clouded thoughts. I sighed.

Petros asked inquisitively, "What do you mean?"

My empty eyes looked at him with malice. "Those Lazaros are the enslaved gypsy warriors that Hispania still has under her control. They are the personal army of nobles, but only Spaniard nobles. My father still had them protect me after my aunt started to take control of the noble seat. They should have followed me, but not in that manner. I guess Agrippina has more influence than I thought."

"What, so the Lazaros won't listen to your aunt?" inquired Petros.

I looked to him. He wanted to help me, I guess, so he listened and tried to grasp the situation. That was in his nature.

"No," I said, "She is a Frank, A French duchess of rank. They are only loyal to Spaniards."

"But then why does your aunt have so much influence if she is an outsider?"

I murmured," We Spanish nobles do not like the idea of outsiders ruling out country unless we all approve of it. It was that way with my mother, she was loved by everyone. Agrippina is only respected because she is feared."

Petros furrowed his eyebrows. "Why is that?"

"She has a power that is fearsome to many. She is a scientist, uses humans as test subjects. Agrippina has tested on me as well, when I was very young, giving the reason why I can use needles. My superhuman reflexes allow me to take many small objects and focus it quickly. Much like-"

"A soldier's gun. She was experimenting on soldier performance enhancing drugs," finished the blue haired knight. I smiled at him.

"Exactly. She has made new tests on newer subjects; that is why I could not fight back. The drugs are permanent as long as someone doesn't take out the concoction in my blood."

"But why you?"

"She merely wanted to take revenge on my mother, who took the one she thought suit fit for her. My father is a man of very noble rank and my mother caught his eye, not my aunts. That is why she killed my mother, and then shot my father as he tried to protect me."

A tear fell from my cheek, but I did not cry. Soldiers created by science do not cry.

"Though," I said, sitting up," I felt sad at that time and feel emotions, I do not feel it be necessary to take revenge. But she is creating genocide, that I cannot forgive. You know Petros," I said.

The blue knight looked at me.

"My real name is not Siena. At least, I was not tested on as that. I am Subject VU315. My parents could not save me. I am now know as Siena because my parents gave me a past of whiteness."

Sand that I clenched in my hand flew away as the warm air kissed it.

"In other words," said Petros, with a disgusted face, "You were born, but when you were young, your aunt tested on you. How did she get you away from your father and mother?"

My chin fell into my hand and I set it there, "My aunt kidnapped me and held me ransom. As I was kept, she experimented on me. My father then beat the living daylights out of the army and then he found me, broken and misused. My mother then never contacted her sister ever again. My father then erased my memory, for he is an enhanced human like me."

"Wouldn't that make you a enhanced human from birth?"

"Enhancement is not a genetic trait. Therefore, I was born normal."

Petros rubbed his chin; He was thinking.

"What is in the drug?"

I looked out the entrance of the medical tent as the dust blew by and the temperature dropped.

"She used pig meat for protein, Glucose for sugar, Grain for carbohydrates, Gypsy's DNA, other assorted ingredients, but one last specialty. It is the reason for the long lasting effect and the speed and healing process."

"Wait," thought Petros, coming to a final conclusion, "You don't mean."

I took out a small tube and stared at it. The red copper mixture was staining the bottle red. Clouds started to gather in the sky.

" La sangre del vampire," I said, "In other words, Vampire Blood."


	18. El Reencuentro

El Reencuentro

El Reencuentro

The Reunion

"Impossible!" said Petros.

"That is why Agrippina is feared. She is a Methuselah, a genetically altered one, so she wasn't born one. She passed on her blood to me."

"How can you say this so calmly?" spoke the enraged Petros," Doesn't this disturb you at all?!"

I stared at him with empty eyes and a sad hollow look. My white under dress was stained with blood. My eyes glowed green. I put the vial of sangre del vampire in my sack on my belt.

"Do you know how painful it is to live knowing that you are a monster?"

Petros' pupils dilated and My eyes remained in misery. They saw the two girls come back to me and I began to smile again.

"And where did you guys go?"

"To find out what that shadow is!" shouted Halina in fear. I patted her hand as I tried to comfort them. Of course, I knew what that shadow was.

One by one, the shadows marched and were starting to come into range of the guns of the Vatican. Petros had already left to order them. I stood up and started to walk to the shadow.

"Siena! Where are you going?"

Of course I didn't answer.

My body went past the front lines, then farther into the everlasting abyss, where it had started to snow. The frozen tears settled onto my body's form and the coldness seeped through my skin.

"Siena! Get back here! You in the middle of friendly fire!" shouted Petros.

"Siena!"

A soldier's gun went off as he was loading it and it hit my shoulder, where a bruise was.

_A monster? Right, I can survive it. I am Subject VU315. _

My body sat down, I could not go anywhere.

_But I am still human. To ere is to be human. To die is to be human. To love and feel is to be human._

I looked ahead and saw the uniform with a crest of an eagle. A familiar face held out a hand.

"Milady." Said the familiar Portuguese voice, "Senhora, do you need assistance with your wound?"

I smiled.

_To lead is to be human._

"Please, Major Tavares."


	19. La Alianza

La Alianza

The Allance

Nuno, from under the helmet, grinned with a dirty face and he took out his small sword. The Inquisition's squad was starting to follow me with Halina and Charlene behind Petros at the front.

"Hold onto my hand, Senhora," he said as he pointed the dagger at my wound.

"Yes," I said and took his hand. Nuno kneeled and put the sword in my shoulder and I whimpered as the bullet was taken out.

The small bullet came out of my shoulder and I squeezed Nuno's hand like a stress ball. He took a bandage and wrapped it around my already present wound area.

My eyes looked to Nuno and the small squadron behind him. The squadron of the inquisitors caught up and the girls wrapped their hands around me. As the girls tugged onto me, Petros was staring at the might of the small army. I'm sure the strength was on par with the Vatican's own army.

"Who's that Siena?" asked Charlene. My eyes trailed to her. My face softened.

"Siena?" asked Halina.

Memories blew past me with the wind. Tears fell as I looked away like a statue.

" Where are you going now? Are they here to take you away?" asked Charlene,"Don't leave us Siena, please don't leave us!"

Petros just looked to me with a serious face. I sighed and got up. Nuno got on one knee and bowed his head. The Lazaros followed suite. The girls hid behind me, scared of my guardians. I looked around and saw the crossroads of life.

The pathetic figure of a broad . That is what had become of the Catalano family. Years ago I would have been scolded for keeping my body in this condition; beaten, wounded, touched by man's lust. I felt that weird strangeness again, those of a person who thinks she is the highest person. I was not a queen, but I am a child of a duke. But , really, does it really matter now?

I guess I didn't realize how important my place in life was. I guess people really needed me. My long fingers lifted Nuno's chin as I bent down in front of him. My jade eyes met with his tired blue eyes. His face had wrinkles and had dirt caked onto it. He looked so tired. He probably hasn't eaten for days. That would be the nature for a Lazaro; an enhanced human like me.

My face faltered a bit but I tried to smile. The words that came out of my mouth were traced with sorrow and regret.

"I'm sorry," I said as I hugged him around the neck,"I'm sorry…"

An emotionless voice came out of his mouth, "For what, milady?"

I looked up with tears in my eyes. A very tired smile appeared on his lips. I smiled.

"For," I sobbed, "Leaving you in the dust."

_Well done men, now listen to these words as we advance on the battlefield. _My father would say.

"I mean," I said, "Well done men. What were your orders?"

The whole brigade saluted like a well trained army. Petros looked at how fast I could change expression and was astonished.

"Milady," shouted Nuno,"We were ordered by Santiago Catalano, Duke of Madrid, to bring you back into power unharmed. His wishes are our command. What do you plan to do, milady?"

I smiled as the cold wind blew against my body. I looked to the girls holding my hands and Petros and his men behind me.

"Take these girls with you. Petros!" I shouted.

He was alarmed and stood like a perfect soldier. "Huh!" he shouted. The rest of his men did so. It was now my turn to be a leader and bring this world to peace. Petros would not execute my plans immediately, but I would inform his superior that I request his aid.

"We will need your assistance."

"Milady!" shouted a voice from the crowd. I turned to the voice and saw a young boy of 18, golden hair flying in the slight breeze and sapphire eyes shimmering. He was holding a trunk.

"State your name and occupation." I commanded him.

"Private Ciro Epinoza," he responded, "I have your attire and rosary."

I grinned,"My gratitude, Private Espinosa. Someone help me carry this to the tent. I need to change before we go."


	20. Lo que el Futuro Sostiene

Lo que el Futuro Sostiene

What the Future Holds

"Alright," I said, stepping out of the tent. My green cotton dress kept my body warm in the winter air. I put my hair in a ponytail and pushed it to the side. I placed my huge metal rosary around my neck and I advanced to my faithful soldiers before me. The mix of Inquisition and Lazaro troops made me proud. I put a shawl around my face. The girls followed me in new cotton dresses.

"Now we venture," I spoke, "Into the verge of life and death for our purposes. For the Inquisition, to murder off a leading Methuselah tyrant of our world and for the Lazaros to put me back into my place. I wish you all God's blessing as you take on this crusade. Commander Petros," I ordered.

The man with long blue hair saluted me. "Hut!"

"Bring you troops back to Italy so we can round up more troops. Then come to Madrid and meet up with the Lazaros, which will be rounding up more men as well and more technology."

"What about you," asked Nuno," Milady?"

I smirked. "I will be going to Purlieu for a meeting with a Donato member who might be willing to help us."

"The gypsy city? Wait, Who milady? And won't you need protection?"

"Nuno," I said and held my vial of blood, "I'll be fine. Here, take this to get into Agrippina's Palace and keep it safe for me." My smooth hands gentle rocked the vial as I passed the torch to the new Commander of my army.

"I know you will take good care of it, won't you?" I said and kissed him on the forehead," General Tavares."

"Of course," he said and bowed his head, "Milady."

It was then the time I saw my hope for the future of the world walk away into their airships and fly away. The girls and I could only look on like the image in a gypsy's crystal ball.

"Siena," asked Charlene, "What did you give the man?"

I chuckled, and then sighed. I remembered that these girls need me to survive later on. "I gave him a vial of my blood. I am the only other person who can get into that palace alone. Nuno needs to keep it in his hands as he goes on to Madrid, because that blood is also the key to the secrets of the experiments Agrippina conducted on me. I do not expect to be a test subject, nor anybody else to be."

"Siena," asked Halina," Is another big war going to come again?"

My face fell and I started to walk to my own personal ship as the girls followed. I decided I was not going to answer the question but realized that a war was not the only thing that was coming. A jolt came up my stomach and I threw up. Morning sickness again, I thought.

The girls squealed in surprise and came to my side immediately. I got up like nothing happened. It was weird, but I decided to move on into the ship as the girls squabbled and squeaked about my condition.

"To a new future, to a new world." I said, as we entered the ship, "We will precede without fear, right girls?"

They smiled with grace and bliss. We ventured off into the dark and daunting entrance of the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading my stories, as I have put much time and effort to finish and complete a chapter of my life.

I may write a sequel, maybe yes, maybe No. But, I hope that you will remember this story not as a fanfiction, but as a chapter in a woman's life.

Likewise, please R & R so i know how I did. Thank you.

Ame


End file.
